Casus 15
Je bent huisarts. Je denkt aan de diagnose angina pectoris bij een 65-jarige man met pijn op de borst. Achtergrond Ontstaan Symptomen Stabiele Angina Pectoris *retrosternale klachten (beklemming, drukkend, samensnoerend gevoel op de borst); *provocatie van klachten door inspanning of emoties; *verdwijnen van klachten in rust en/of door sublinguale nitraten binnen 2-15 minuten. Instabiele Angina Pectoris: *Angina Pectoris-klachten in rust *Frequente AP afgelopen 2 maanden *Ernstige langdurige klachten *AP bij kleine inspanning Onderzoek Anamnese: Indeling thoracale klachten 1. Lokalisatie Midden op borst (evt uitstraling) 2. Provocatie Door inspanning 3. Reactie Snel (< 5-10 min) na rust Drie kenmerken Angina pectoris Twee kenmerken Atypische klachten Een kenmerk Aspecifieke klachten Lichamelijk onderzoek - Inspannings-ECG Afbeelden onderzoek - CT scan (aantonen van verkalking coronairvaten) - Conventionele cornonaire angiogram - Intracoronaire ultrasound - MRCA Laboratorium onderzoek Differentiaal diagnose Behandeling aanvalsbehandeling De patiënt neemt isosorbidedinitraat 5 mg sublinguaal wanneer na het staken van de inspanning de klachten niet direct verdwijnen. Een alternatief is nitroglycerinespray met 0,4 mg nitroglycerine per dosis.35) Bij aanhoudende angineuze klachten wordt een tweede, eventueel derde dosis genomen na 5 respectievelijk 10 minuten. Als de klachten niet binnen 15 minuten afnemen, moet de huisarts gewaarschuwd worden omdat de klachten in dat geval veroorzaakt kunnen zijn door een myocardinfarct. De werking van nitraat sublinguaal treedt binnen enkele minuten in. De werking van isosorbidedinitraat houdt tot 2 uur aan, die van nitroglycerinespray 30-60 minuten. Adviseer de eerste dosis in te nemen in zittende of liggende houding. Preventief gebruik wordt geadviseerd bij bekende uitlokkende factoren.36) Bij het gebruik van sildenafil of een vergelijkbaar preparaat in de voorafgaande 24 uur zijn nitraten gecontraïndiceerd.37) Onderhoudsbehandeling De patiënt komt in aanmerking voor onderhoudsbehandeling bij meer dan twee aanvallen per week.38) Aanvalsbehandeling kan hierbij worden voortgezet. Doseer op geleide van de klachten en de verbetering van de inspanningstolerantie. Monotherapie heeft de voorkeur. De eerste keus is een cardioselectieve bètablokker:39) 100-200 mg metoprolol in 2 doses per dag, of met gereguleerde afgifte eenmaal daags, dan wel atenolol 25-100 mg eenmaal daags.40) Start laag en verhoog de dosering geleidelijk in de loop van enkele weken. Streef naar een hartfrequentie van 50 à 60 slagen per minuut. Bètablokkers hebben vooral een gunstige werking als AP optreedt in combinatie met hypertensie of bij een myocardinfarct of tachycardie in de voorgeschiedenis. Bij hypotensie, een hartfrequentie lager dan 60 slagen per minuut zijn bètablokkers gecontraïndiceerd; astma, COPD en perifeer arterieel vaatlijden zijn relatieve contra-indicaties.41) Bij patiënten met AP en chronisch hartfalen wordt het voorschrijven van bètablokkers overgelaten aan de cardioloog (zie Consultatie/verwijzing).42) Bij bijwerkingen van of contra-indicaties voor bètablokkers komen langwerkende nitraten in aanmerking als initiële (mono)therapie,43) bijvoorbeeld isosorbidemononitraat 25-30 mg tablet of capsule met gereguleerde afgifte, in één dosis per dag. Doseer op geleide van de inspanningstolerantie en de afname van de angineuze klachten. Verhoog de dosering geleidelijk in de loop van enkele dagen. Vaak is met tabletten of capsules met gereguleerde afgifte 50-60 mg per dag voldoende. Doseer bij ouderen lager ter vermijding van hypotensie. Om het ontstaan van nitraattolerantie te voorkomen, wordt geadviseerd bij tabletten en capsules met gereguleerde afgifte niet vaker dan eenmaal daags te doseren, afhankelijk van het tijdstip van de aanvallen 's morgens of 's avonds.44) Contra-indicaties zijn: ernstige anemie en hypotensie. Calciumantagonisten, diltiazem of verapamil, komen bij stabiele AP in aanmerking als zowel voor bètablokkers als voor nitraten een contra-indicatie bestaat of als deze middelen slecht verdragen worden. De huisarts kan bijvoorbeeld starten met drie- tot viermaal daags een tablet diltiazem van 60 mg of met een tablet met gereguleerde afgifte, bijvoorbeeld tweemaal daags 90-120 mg of eenmaal daags 200-300 mg.45) Contra-indicaties zijn: sick-sinussyndroom, tweede- en derdegraads AV-blok.46) Combinatiebehandeling Indien de AP-klachten blijven bestaan ondanks optimale dosering van één medicament, gaat de huisarts over op combinatiebehandeling. De eerste keus is een combinatie van een onderhoudsbehandeling met een bètablokker en nitraten, maar vanwege contra-indicaties en bijwerkingen kunnen ook andere combinaties gekozen worden. Indien een bètablokker wordt gecombineerd met een calciumantagonist gaat de voorkeur uit naar een langwerkend dihydropyridine (bijvoorbeeld nifedipine met vertraagde afgifte), omdat bij gelijktijdig gebruik van een bètablokker met verapamil of diltiazem sinusbradycardie, AV-blok en hartfalen kunnen voorkomen.47) Bij onvoldoende resultaat van combinatiebehandeling is verwijzing naar een cardioloog aangewezen. The most specific medicine to treat angina is nitroglycerin. It is a potent vasodilator that makes more oxygen available to the heart muscle. Beta-blockers and calcium channel blockers act to decrease the heart's workload, and thus its requirement for oxygen. Nitroglycerin should not be given if certain inhibitors such as Sildenafil (Viagra), Tadalafil (Cialis), or Vardenafil (Levitra) have been taken within the previous 12 hours as the combination of the two could cause a serious drop in blood pressure. Treatments are balloon angioplasty, in which the balloon is inserted at the end of acatheter and inflated to widen the arterial lumen. Stents to maintain the arterial widening are often used at the same time. Coronary bypass surgery involves bypassing constricted arteries with venous grafts. This is much more invasive than angioplasty. The main goals of treatment in angina pectoris are relief of symptoms, slowing progression of the disease, and reduction of future events, especially heart attacks and, of course, death. Beta blockers (e.g., carvedilol, propranolol, atenolol) have a large body of evidence in morbidity and mortality benefits (fewer symptoms, less disability and longer life) and short-acting nitroglycerin medications have been used since 1879 for symptomatic relief of angina.[24] Calcium channel blockers (such as nifedipine (Adalat) and amlodipine), isosorbide mononitrate and nicorandil are vasodilators commonly used in chronic stable angina[citation needed]. A new therapeutic class, called If inhibitor, has recently been made available: ivabradine provides pure heart rate reduction[25] leading to major anti-ischemic and antianginal efficacy. ACE inhibitors are also vasodilators with both symptomatic and prognostic benefit and, lastly, statins are the most frequently used lipid/cholesterol modifiers which probably also stabilize existing atheromatous plaque[citation needed]. Low-dose aspirin decreases the risk of heart attack in patients with chronic stable angina, and was previously part of standard treatment; however, it has since been discovered that the increase in haemorrhagic stroke and gastrointestinal bleeding offsets this gain so they are no longer advised unless the risk of myocardial infarction is very high.[26] Exercise is also a very good long term treatment for the angina (but only particular regimens - gentle and sustained exercise rather than intense short bursts),[27] probably working by complex mechanisms such as improving blood pressure and promoting coronary artery collateralisation. Identifying and treating risk factors for further coronary heart disease is a priority in patients with angina. This means testing for elevated cholesterol and other fats in the blood, diabetes and hypertension (high blood pressure), encouraging stopping smoking and weight optimisation. The calcium channel blocker nifedipine prolongs cardiovascular event- and procedure-free survival in patients with coronary artery disease. New overt heart failures were reduced by 29% compared to placebo; however, the mortality rate difference between the two groups was statistically insignificant.[28] The fatty acid oxidation inhibitor mildronate is a clinically-used anti-ischemic drug for the treatment of angina and myocardial infarction.[29] Mildronate shifts the myocardial energy metabolism from fatty acid oxidation to the more oxygen sparing glucose oxidation under ischemic conditions,[30] by inhibiting enzymes in the carnitine biosynthesis pathway[31][32][33] including gamma-butyrobetaine dioxygenase.[34][35][36] Mildronate also inhibits carnitine acetyltransferase and therefore acts as a myocardial energy metabolism regulator.[37] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angina_pectoris&action=edit&section=13 editSuspected angina Hospital admission for people with the following symptoms, as they may have unstable angina: Pain at rest (which may occur at night), pain on minimal exertion, angina that seems to be progressing rapidly despite increasing medical treatment. Refer urgently all people with suspected angina to a chest pain evaluation service, for confirmation of the diagnosis and assessment of the severity of coronary heart disease.[38] Bron